


Love Bite!

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brainwashing, Depressed Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: Sans woke up once again into another RESET. Not understanding why just when he thought things were okay between him and the human. Sans eventually ran through the woods until he passed out. Once awake he realized he was outside of a castle.





	1. Castle guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust's appearance: https://uketello.deviantart.com/art/Vampire-Lust-Sans-717389056
> 
> Simply copy and paste the link to your search browser.

Months have passed since the RESETs. Frisk had promised there would be no more. Sans honestly felt satisfied for quite a while. He at one point broke down crying onto his brother until he passed out and he had to explain to Pap the next day he was just really happy. Sans could feel relaxed for once. 

It was night time upon their new home on the surface. Frisk, Pap and him were sharing a pie Frisk had brought that Toriel obviously made.

"Ahh...As usual Tori knows how to make good pie. Heheh! Right kiddo?" Sans said looking to Frisk with his usual large grin. Frisk nodded happily. The kid was visiting today from Toriel's home. It had been a while since Frisk visited. 

"I AGREE!" Papyrus chirped gleefully as he gives a "NYEH HEH HEH!" He soon gets up and picks up the dishes to clean them up since it was late. Sans looked at to Frisk chuckling as the two told puns while Pap washed the dishes annoyed. 

Sans then got up and told Papyrus he and Frisk will take their puns to the Living Room. But in truth Sans simply wanted to tell Frisk.

"Kid, I....I'm proud of ya." Frisk was looking up surprised as Sans. "I honestly thought you were lying again since its been like...heh...250 times? 310? But....hey...whose counting amirite?" Sans gave a shrug and patted Frisk on the shoulder.

Frisk told Sans they were happy that he's happy. 

.......Happy.

.......Very Happy.

Sans eventually walked upstairs. Unseen by the skeleton that Frisk's face glitched.

=) 

"I'm happy Sans...." 

Sans was unable to hear nor see. Though....he felt a shudder. A sudden rush of worry. "Huh?" He was confused. Why? Why was he worried? He shook his head and just kept going upstairs.

"I need to turn in early kay Pap! Take the kid home safe!" Sans said upstairs and Papyrus replied.

"VERY WELL YOU LAZY BONES!"

Sans shook his head giving a low chuckle. Half the night....he can't help but still be worried about something. "Everything's fine now. Why am I...." He gave a sigh and Pap came in the room after knocking on his door. Sans turn to him and smiled. 

"BROTHER? YOUR NOT ASLEEP YET? THAT'S A SURPRISE." 

"Yeah, usually I can sleep in an instant." Sans replied. "I guess....I just have a lot on my mind bro." 

"OH BROTHER YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! AFTER ALL, FRISK VISITED AND IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE WE SAW THEM! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!" Pap went over sitting at the side of his bed. 

Sans gave off a calm sigh. "Yeah....Sorry....I guess I'm just...." Papyrus then pecked his head gently making Sans blush a light tint of blue. 

"STOP WORRYING! IF YOU WORRY TOO MUCH BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN AND YOU'LL HAVE WORRY LINES AS HUMANS SAY!" Sans just couldn't help but chuckle at Papyrus's naivety. He didn't bother telling him skeletons can't get worry lines. He just nodded and curled up in his blanket as Pap tucks him in. 

"Yeah Pap....thanks..." Soon he slowly closed his eye sockets.

_ _ _ _ _ _

* Are you sure you want to RESET?

[ ] YES [ ] NO

* You thought about it for a---

"No turning back..."

_ _ _ _ _ _

Sans woke up with a gasp and sat up. Gripping the bed. He was drenched in sweat and it felt cold. He shuddered and his bones clicked. He looked around in a panic.......It can't be. 

His eye sockets widen seeing this was his old room. He shook and felt instantly tears fill up the corner of his sockets. He curled up in a ball at the corner and let out a SCREAM!

This caused Papyrus to run to his room and seeing Sans thrash and kick and have a full-blown panic attack. He sat at Sans's bed and grabbed him tight wrapping his arms around him. Holding him tight as he sobbed. The taller skeleton didn't understand what was going on. Why was his brother sobbing and shaking? 

"Its not...f-fair! They promised! They....AHHH!!" Sans screamed over and over. Papyrus tried to calm him down.

"WHO? WHO PROMISED!?" Papyrus was doing his best but he didn't understand what was wrong. Eventually, Sans wanted Papyrus to leave him alone. Pap didn't want to but he eventually respected Sans's wishes just hearing him sob behind the door. Papyrus waited....and waited....He knocks gently on the door. "....SANS? I'M....GUNNA GO...MAKE MY TRAPS NOW....OKAY?....YOU KNOW....FOR THE....HUMAN?" Sans made no response. Papyrus hung his head. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He knees the door a bit. 

"NYEOW!" He made a pained noise. "SANS!?" Pap was beginning to panic. He quickly had no choice but to break the door down with his bones. "I'M SORRY SANS BUT I HAD TO--" His eye sockets widen. His brother wasn't in his room! He was gone. But....how?

"SANS!? SANS!!" He tried looking for him through the clothes pile. Eventually...a notebook fell out of the blankets. 

"WHAT?" He looks to the notebook and picks it up. The cover having the very language of his species.....WingDings. 

"....EVERYTHING?" Papyrus read from its cover. He soon opened it to read its contents.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Sans was running and running through the Snowdin woods. He didn't even plan to face the human like the previous times. He's had enough. He was sick of all this. Tired from the torment of these RESETs. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear. He wished nothing more than to leave and never come back. Even if he killed himself there's a chance he'll just wake up. Wake up in the same place. 

Did....the human love to torture him? Why did they go back on their word? WHY WHY WHY!?

He kept asking himself over and over and over. Tears streamed down his eye sockets. No cliff to jump off of. He just kept running not even caring for the sweat going down his head. 

"I can't take it anymore....I CAN'T!! I just wanna disappear!!" He shouted over and over hoping some outside force can hear him. He felt lightheaded. Its as if his vision moved around and blurred. Sans was panting....his legs slowed down. Soon he collapsed. Panting heavily on the snowy ground. Shaking....sobbing....He was slowly losing consciousness. 

Everything was going....dark....

His body felt oddly lighter. Like he was floating.....floating....until...he felt a hard solid ground. No snow....but the wind felt cold. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

He was unconscious for a while but he didn't know how long. Eventually though his eye sockets slowly open and the small skeleton lets out a grunt sound as he slowly gets up. "Ughhnn....How long was I....out for?" He raised his head. To his surprise....he wasn't even in Snowdin anymore! 

The area around him was different. There was a moon and stars. It was the night sky. "Wait....was that all just my nightmare? Was I sleep walking?" He asked himself all confused. Honestly, he did hope the RESET was just a nightmare. "This....is the surface? Right?" He asked himself. After a moment though he realized he was on a stone bridge. "Hmm?" The bridge was above a river below with a forest all around. He then looked forward seeing the bridge lead to a huge castle. Sans looked up in awe at the sight. He tried to walk but his legs HURT from the running! 

"Ugh...This is why I don't exercise." He had to sit himself down for a while sighing. "I hope Papyrus's okay..." Sans finally managed to calm himself down. He didn't understand any of this. Any of what's going on. 

After a while of thinking and trying to gather his thoughts he soon realizes fog suddenly came creeping up and covering the area. "What the? Where did this fog suddenly come from?" He soon heard the sounds of what sounded like wheels turning and hooves clacking fast. He turns to the source of the sound. He saw some strange silhouette coming. He squint his eyes trying to see what it was. As it got closer he could make it out to be a strange black chariot that almost resembled those old cars he read about once. The chariot had purple linings and two black horses tugging it along. The windows were covered by red velvet curtains but he did see a silhouette of someone being inside. 

He wonders if he should or shouldn't be seen. Though its appearance looked quite...eerie to him. He decided to hide himself within the fog not wanting any trouble with whoever was inside. The horses and the chariot passed Sans and for a moment he sighed in relief thinking it worked until he heard the chariot slowly begin to stop. Sans turn seeing the top hat driver whose face he can't make out had stopped the horses. He's certain they must've seen him. 

He soon sees a hand through those red curtains beckon him over. "You there! I see you!" Someone whom....sounded kinda familiar called from inside. Sans looked around if there was anyone else but....he knew it was him. He knew this person was calling him over. The arm waving him over seems to have a sleeve that was of a suit so the guy inside must be wearing some sort of tuxedo. Not to mention he wore a white glove. 

The short skeleton kinda gulped and nervously walked over. He tried keeping his cool but this whole situation felt strange for him. Once he was close the arm withdraws back into the curtains. 

"Were....you....calling me sir?" Sans asked, trying hard not to sound nervous. The other replied. "Yes I was. What's someone like you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sans still couldn't see who it was so he decided to just answer the other. 

"I...was...umm....Well...I guess I'm kinda....lost?" He shrugged and grin. 

A bit of awkward silence for a moment. Sans sweat a bit. Soon the other responded. "You shouldn't be out this late you know? Please go sit by my driver. I will let you stay at my place for now. Its too late out and....its not exactly safe to wander off alone. at this hour." 

Sans was kinda surprised the other offered him to stay. " Oh no no...I couldn't. In fact I really should be--" He was soon cut off by the sounds of a wolf's howl. Sans jumped turning to where the sound came from. "Woah! Jeez!" Admittedly this place was creeping him out even more. He'd teleport home if he could but he couldn't due to being exhausted still from the running.

"It truly is very late my friend. So please. It'd be impolite if you decline." The guy in the chariot replied.

Sans looked to the person within the chariot again and....he sighed. He didn't really have much of a choice. "Alright. I'll ride." 

He goes to hop up and sit next to the driver of the chariot and he looked to him. He wore a cloak, top hat and a strange black mask. Sans had a brow raised at this. The driver soon made their ride move. Sans could once again see the castle come into view. Quite bigger up close. The large doors open and the carriage stops just by the stairs where the door's at.

"Eheh....thanks for the invite! I kind dunno how I got here since my head was kinda...FOGGY!" Sans chuckled at his own pun trying to lighten the mood and hopefully cease the awkward silence.....but since no one made any responses he just ends up going quiet and feeling awkward. The driver then hopped down the chariot and soon went to open the door. Sans peeked over. Someone stepped out. He was kinda surprised the other was....almost about his size! 

The other then turn to face him.....no way....this guy looked just like him!

"My my....aren't you a dashing fellow." The other had this strange Transylvanian accent to him despite his voice sounding almost the same as his but a bit lighter. 

"Heh....I...guess I can say the same to ya...wow.." Sans didn't expect this. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lust. Pleased to meet you." The other skeleton's eyes were purple and looked to him.

"O-Oh! Same! N-Name's Sans!" Sans couldn't help stuttering a bit. This guy's aura felt....weird to him.

The other lets out a light chuckle. "No need to be worried now. After all, you are my guest. Now then....shall we go inside?"


	2. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans woke up once again into another RESET. Not understanding why just when he thought things were okay between him and the human. Sans eventually ran through the woods until he passed out. Once awake he realized he was outside of a castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene contains slight dick torture. Sorry if I make anyone cross their legs!
> 
> And sorry if this is kind of short as well. Next chapter will be long.

Lust offered his hand to the other politely. Sans looks to it and took hold of his gloved hand, smiling still trying to be polite but nervous after everything that happened today. Lust's driver opened up the large doors of his castle and Lust led Sans inside. The inside was large with a red carpet leading to two thrones which were styled with sharp edges and kinda creepy to look at. The castle's curtains were closed yet had flames gently lit the place upon the chandelier. It was kinda spooky the chandelier was made of bones. But Sans wouldn't be too surprised to this dude having magic as well since he is a skeleton. 

"Are you hungry?" Lust said as Sans looks to him. "Huh?...Oh...Y-Yeah..." Sans replied going out of his distraction from staring at this castle. 

"Don't worry, its almost time for dinner. I'm quite hungry as well." Lust gave a polite smile. "Would you like me to lead you to your room?" He asked.

"A...room?" Lust nodded in response so Sans just nods in return as an answer. They climbed the steps. Sans was still kinda tired, perhaps too tired to climb all the way. Seeing this, Lust takes his arm and puts it around himself. "Easy now..." Lust aided Sans.

"You....You don't hafta...." Sans replied feeling kinda embarrassed. Lust though insisted and took Sans to a nice small room with a single window that had nice red curtains. The bed had a veil and despite it being a single person guest bed its quite fancy, the room had a nice purple carpet and a table with a mirror. The table having some different types of colognes on it in different sizes and shape bottles. The window had a lovely view of the night sky and the room was nicely lit. There's also a fancy clothes cabinet near the bed.

"Here is your room. My servants will call you when dinner's ready mister Sans." 

"Oh, thank y--" Before Sans could finish, Lust already left and closed the door. "Jeez...That was fast..." Sans explored the room a bit. He sat down on the bed then laid down on it....with a comfortable sigh. "Ahh...this...feels nice..." He got comfortable squirming gently on the bed. He wanted his mind off this odd situation for now. Maybe a bit of shut eye won't hurt. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

Sans woke slowly with a groan. He tried to get up but....he felt like he couldn't move. Why was everything so dark? He can't see!

Then suddenly....he felt....his ribs were bare! Were his clothes off? He didn't remember taking them off! He then felt as though something stroke the sternum and felt the strokes go to each rib. He gasped and felt his face heat as it flustered blue.

"Wh-Wha..." He gasped in his thoughts since he cannot seem to speak though he felt his mouth slowly open just to let out a gasp from the tingling sensation without speaking.

He felt his head raised and expose his neck, feeling some sort of wet appendage....lick up his vertebra. Was this a tongue!? He felt strange waves rise up his bony body. All Sans could let out was. "A-Ah...Ahh.." He could barely speak. He was certain it was a tongue and it was licking up his neck causing strange feelings to crawl up to his body. "Mnn...mnoo! Ahh!" He manages out. Soon he felt teeth scrape slowly down his neck. He was certain they were teeth til they started forming points on his neck. He felt as though they changed into two pairs of needles. He soon felt them slowly puncture his neck. Sans yelped wanting whoever this was to stop. He couldn't struggle.

He was not in control of his body. He felt some strange incredibly thin hand stroke down his ribs to stroke a strange bony finger down the exposed spine under the ribs and soon reaching Sans's pelvis at the very center. 

"Mnoo....noo...ahh!" Sans gasped out, he was beginning to slowly moan. He felt the hand wrap around and rub the sacrum which caused Sans immense pleasure. 

"AHAAHH!! S-STOP!" Sans yelled out but he wound up moaning. He was helpless to this. The pleasure of being rubbed there slowly caused his magic to spark and create a pair of nice soft thighs and a blue glowing cock. 

"O-O-OH GOD!" Sans tried to wriggled but it was barely working. He felt the hand now take his cock causing him to gasp. 

His cock was at the mercy of someone he couldn't see. But rather than the expected rubbing he felt a thwack on his member like a stick or whip hitting him. Sans yelped but couldn't jolt up despite really wanting to. That hurt! 

He was trying to yell stop but nothing came out! He just felt another thwack, one after another. It may not be doing a lot of damage but it hurts, he felt tears stream out of his eye sockets. Teeth clenching as he yelps through em from the hitting, he felt his member turn red. 

He tried to squirm so bad. Then it stopped and he panted. He felt a mouth take in his member and someone was suckling him. He moaned but sobbed at the same time, it was both....pleasurable and painful since it stung. 

"M-Myaaah...ahh...AHH!" He moaned out in pain and pleasure. He can't get a single word out and just swore to kick whoever this was's ass once he's free. He felt a tongue swirl and lick around his member. The pain simmered down soon to pleasure. He soon came.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Knock.

Knock.

KNOCK!

Sans got up gasping and drenched in sweat. He looked around confused. "THE HELL!?" He was still in the castle...He was still in the guest room. He looked to his clothes. He...he was wearing them. His magic legs weren't there and yet his face was heated. Did....he just have a wet dream!? That felt too real! 

"Sir! Are you okay in there?" He heard someone say outside his door. "O-Oh..umm..Yeah!" sans guess it must be Lust's servants. He tried to shake off that weird experience for now. He gets up....trying to....his legs were shaking jeez! 

Once he made it to the door he opens. He is greeted by two gentlemen dogs in suits. Oh! At least he can see their faces. Though he does notice they notice him shaking a bit.

"Are you alright sir?" One of them ask.

Sans gave a chuckle and nodded. "Y-Yeah! Just...a bad dream but I'm fine." He tries to regain his calm composure but the two don't seem to mind nor care.

"Master requires your presence downstairs to eat. Follow us." They both already start to make their way.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Sans soon follows. Lucky he stopped shaking after a while. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

The table was long and large and a lot of food was prepared. It actually made Sans quite hungry upon sight. He sat down. At the end he saw Lust whom only wore his white shirt. "....Oh..." Weird...he...looked kinda handsome in tho--What was he thinking!?

He mentally facepalm from embarrassment. He shouldn't he thinking those kinds of things. 

Though, he couldn't resist his face turning a bit of blue. BLUEshing.

Lust looked over calmly but raised a brow. "Are you quite alright Sans?" 

"H-Huh?" Sans looked over to Lust. "Umm...Yeah! Heh...sorry. I was...distracted." He sighed. 

"Well, that's fine. My guess is a lot's on your mind. People or monsters don't just suddenly turn up out of nowhere after all." Lust said as he pierced his fork on a piece of cooked chicken and ate it.

One of the servants brought Sans's plate to the table. "Yeah...Honestly...I kinda woke up randomly here." He admitted as he looks down at his food taking a utensil up to cut the meat of the chicken.

"Is that so? You far from home Sans?" Lust asked after swallowing his food.

"Yeah..." He took a bite of his food eating. Then swallowing afterwards. "I must be worrying my brother by now..." Sans sighed. "I dunno where I am nor how do I get back." 

Lust responded calmly. "Well, I could help you." 

"N-No. I don't wanna trouble..."

"Sans...its quite alright." Lust's tone oddly made him feel calm. He gazed at those purple eyes of his. 

He didn't know why but just looking at him was....calming. "I....I...guess so. If your okay with it." 

"Right now its late so you can stay the night after you eat. Alright Sans?" 

"Well..." Sans was unable to say no....He felt his eye sockets droop a bit. "I'd...love to stay for the night..." Sans said kinda monotonously. 

Lust smiled cheerfully. "Now eat up. Can't simply go to bed on an empty stomach right?"

Sans nodded in a slight daze and kept eating.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Sans was in the bathroom near his room to wash his face with some spat and water. He kinda groan annoyed though when he began scratching his neck a bit. "Mmm..." He looks to the mirror and was shocked. "What the?" He had two puncture wounds on his neck! Why though? He strokes his phalanges on them. "Where....did these....come from?" 

He soon remembered his dreams. "...!" A rush of panic cam to him. Was it all real!?

Then....a wave of calmness....He instantly calmed down as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His eyes faintly glow purple. "Everything's....fine...." He told himself with a monotone voice. He knew he should be panicking but....everything was...alright? After all, Lust was helping him to get home. Right? Right!

Sans smiled to himself. "....Everything's fine....I'm just tired..." He soon started to head to the comfy bed and laid down wrapping himself up with the white blanket. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

Lust was in his room....Spying on Sans with a sinister smirk forming on his mouth. He chuckled a bit. "Hmhmhm! Seems he's taking things well...I'm glad~" He looks to his strange magic orb. 

"Now for phase two." Lust looked to the covers and took out a bottle. "This will do juuuust fine."

He pops off the cork of the lavender colored bottle and a drop of pink fluid drip down on the orb with Sans's image.

A pink mist soon coated Sans's room and began covering him as he was still asleep.


	3. Pet for a master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans woke up once again into another RESET. Not understanding why just when he thought things were okay between him and the human. Sans eventually ran through the woods until he passed out. Once awake he realized he was outside of a castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one's a bit long enough for you to enjoy guys! Warning though; Lust gets really...vulgar in this? I apologize in advance if any words he says offends you.

Sans slowly awoke with his vision so blurred. What was happening? He couldn't...move. He can faintly see lights....lights from a fire. When his vision was clearing a bit. He noticed those were torches attached to the stone walls. 

"H-Huh?" He was confused. He tried to get up until he realized he once again couldn't move. "Wait...what?" This time he could see that he was bound to what he assumes is an experimentation table. "WH-WHAT!?" He panicked as well noticing he was bare boned. He had no clothes on and strong shackles kept him from moving. Each shackle kept him in a very vulnerable position. Spread out and exposed. 

He also looked around seeing he was in some sort of dungeon. 

"THE HELL!!?" Sans shouted in anger trying to struggle. "LET ME GO!!" Arching made it feel like his ribs were nearly being torn so he stopped and shuddered. "Sh-Shit..." He mutters a swear. 

Sans soon heard foot steps and the cell door slowly opened. He glared to the door ready to use his magic as his left eye sparked a bit of cyan.

"Oh....I wouldn't do that if I were you Sans. And...technically....I kinda am." Sans's eyes widen seeing who it was. It was Lust! 

"LUST!? What the Hell is going on!? Wh-Why am I here!?" He tried to use his magic but it failed. "Wh-AAAHHHH!!" He was shocked in an instant. Attempting to use his magic was causing the enchanted shackles to electrocute him. Sans could barely struggle so he squirm or wriggled in pain. Eyes wide from the shock.

Lust only stared with arms crossed and a look of disappointment. He sighed. "I told you not to do that. My my Sans your a very bad listener." 

The shock wore off and Sans was left panting in pain and unable to resist letting out some wheezes. Slightly smoking.

"Your lucky I didn't turn that up to a DEADLY setting, am I right?" Lust chuckled.

"N-Not....funny!" Sans said angrily through his panting as he tried to tug his restraints. "Let....m-me....GO!!" 

Lust frowned in slight annoyance. "Are YOU trying to tell ME what to do? I don't think you fully know the situation your in." He then smiled chuckling a little. "But then again that's to be expected from you."

"Hahh....ah...Wh-Why d-do you sound like y-you know m-me?" Sans breathed heavily shuddering, getting his words out as best he could.

Lust sighed amused though. "Ahh...haven't you figured it out by now Sansy?" He mockingly tapped Sans's skull as Sans growled at him.

"Figure what out!?" Sans yelled out angrily. Lust then slapped him across the face hard. 

"AHH!" He ended up bruising Sans's cheek a bit. That was quite a hard hit.

"You shouldn't be rude when asking questions Sans. But....I'll answer anyway since your currently dumbfounded. You being here was no accident. I simply answered your prayers after all." Lust responded thus making Sans annoyed.

"What prayers!? I didn't ask you to--"

Lust then cuts him off by mockingly repeating Sans's panicked tone from when he was running in the Snowdin forest. "I caaan't! I can't take it anymore! I just wanna disappear! Boo hoo hoo!" Lust ends up chuckling. "Boy oh boy are you pitifully CUTE!" 

Sans's white orbs shrunk in shock. He remembers....

"Heh! You remember now riiiiight? That's right Sans....human you trusted soooo much!" He leans close to his ear canal. "...Betrayed you once again..." He whispered to a still very shocked Sans. 

Sans felt tears build up from his eye sockets. 

"Humans really are untrustworthy creatures aren't they? Their disgusting pieces of shit that deserve to choke on their own blood and die!" Lust lost his cool for a moment when he said that, as though infuriated. It ended up surprising Sans a bit, snapping him out of his shock.

"Heh...." He then went back to being calm. "But! Things are fine now...Juuuust fine! Why? Well....I can't tell you. I would but it'd ruin all the fun. What matters now is....Your away from that place. The place of misery, pain, constantly living it over and over....You get my point." 

Sans summed up enough sense to ask. "B-But...my...brother..." 

Lust went quiet. "Oh...something you shouldn't be concern about." 

"MY BROTHER!! I NEED TO GO BACK FOR HIM!!" Sans shouted angrily trying to struggle and get loose. "He's my biggest concern! I can't just leave him behi--" Before Sans could finish he once again felt immense shocking pain causing him to scream.

Lust's eye socket twitched in annoyance. " I told you not to be RUDE!!" Again losing his cool as Sans was screaming for a stop. Lust rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to make it stop.

Sans was both panting and sobbing. He shuddered against his restraints. "It....It...h-hurts....hurts...Hkk..." Sans wheezed in pain sobbing. 

Lust sighed making an expression as though he felt bad. He leaned near his face and held his chin to make Sans look to his direction. He soon kissed him deeply. Sans was surprised by this. Eyes wide. "Mmm!?"

Lust then parted licking his teeth. "Mmm~ You taste nice my dear...." He smirked showing his fangs. "...Pet" He finished.

"Wh-What?" Lust chuckled to Sans's reaction.

"Pet! P-E-T! Did I really need to spell it out for you Sansy boy? Or....were you referring to my fangs?" 

Sans wasn't responding for a moment so Lust continued. 

"Well, if you must know I'm--" 

"I'M NO ONE'S PET!! ESPECIALLY NOT TO A BLOOD SUCKING LEECH LIKE YOU!!" It doesn't really take him long to register that Lust is indeed a vampire. Sans was also expecting Lust to shock him again so he shut his eyes ready. Lust hissed in frustration, fangs fully revealed....But then he chuckles. 

"Awww! Are you expecting another zap? No no. I don't want to give you the satisfaction. Besides. I won't want to damage my pet too much." 

"You had no issue doing it before." Sans responded reopening his eyes. 

Lust sighed. "Ohh boy...Your going to need a lot of work. You certainly have quite the guts despite being secretly a big fat whore deep down." 

"What did you call m--"

"Want proof?" He silenced Sans with those two words. "I have proof. I have VIDEO PROOF! Haha! This place isn't as outdated as you think it is Sans. Cameras exist. As well as monitors." He lifts up a remote from his pocket. Clicking a button, a monitor slowly came down. 

It then showed Lust was fucking Sans as he was asleep. It also showed Sans was bound in several sashes to keep him in place.

"....!! That was you!? You sick fuck! I didn't--" 

"I'm not finiiiished!" Lust then switched the screen to Sans....masturbating himself when he went to bed.

"...!" Sans went speechless seeing that. He touched himself, moaning out....for Lust. 

"Please....Please!" He heard himself say in the video as he was rubbing and squeezing his member. "L-Lust! Please!" He moaned out. He pressed his phalanges to his entrance.

"No..." Sans said in real life. "No...No! No no no! This is a LIE!" 

Lust rolled his eyes. "The truth is STARING at you right in the face! You masturbated while screaming MY name!" 

Sans screamed and Lust playfully backed away. "Ohoo! Easy now tiger....Or...should I say...kitty kitty? Meoooww!" 

"Mmm...No...your....lower than a cat....Your a low down sinful mutt that wants to eat cock!" 

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sans struggled hard. "I don't care if I pull every rib off me! I'll kill you!!" 

Lust didn't seem worried at all. Then...

"STOP!" With that one word, Sans stopped in an instant. His body froze up and...relaxed. 

"Wh....What's...happening to me?" Sans said weakly. 

Lust hummed clapping joyously. "Heheh! Simple! When I fucked you on the first go well...." He pointed to Sans's neck. "I gave you the mark of ownership."

"See, I'm not some regular old vampire from those stories humans tell to make naughty human spawns cry or do what they say. In short, I don't suck blood. There's a REASON why my name is Lust!"

Sans began panting. He felt strange heat build up his body. It wasn't painful but the heat resonating was causing his cock to slowly start forming along with an ass, thighs and a belly just underneath the ribs. 

"N-No...no..." Sans tried fighting it but he was sweating...this...pleasure...It was getting to him too fast.

"I am a LUST Vampire. I don't drink blood. But....I do indeed drink....and that's the yummy stuff squirting out of this." He touched and squeezed Sans's member.

Sans raised his head upward unable to hold back a moan. "AAAHhhh! Ahhh! S-Stop!" He shuddered, the touch intensified the tingling pleasure he felt. 

He took one of his gloves off. "Can't have this being dirty now~" He strokes a bony finger up from under Sans's member sending more tingles through his captive. Sans gasped and moaned. He couldn't help getting flustered. 

"Your cum was delicious! I couldn't resist drinking such a good amount!" Lust felt himself drool a bit. "When I bit you...your body...I owned..." His eyes glow more, a purple mist started to emanate from those glowing orbs of his. He then whispers to him.

"I owned you~" 

Sans couldn't even yell nor fight back. The pleasure was too intense. "I...w-won't...ever...l-listen t-to you!"

Lust pulled back smirking. "We'll see~" He then grabs a whip. "Remember thiiiisss?" It was a small black whip. "Boy did you squeal when I hit you at your most vulnerable....right?" Lifting the whip, he brings it down on Sans's ribs. Sans screamed as a tint of red appeared where he was hit. 

"Oh...look at that...you bruise there just as much as your face..." 

He then hits where his member is. Sans lets out a yell of pain trying to tell Lust to stop. Lust however lifted his member and hit across the sensitive ecto-flesh. Sans couldn't arch. Tears started to stream down as Lust continued to hit him from the exposed thighs, to the belly, ribs and member. Sans yelled but it slowly downgraded to sobbing in pain. 

"N-No more! It h-hurts!" Sans yelped when Lust hit him again. 

"This is what you get for being rude hun~!" Lust though luckily stopped. "Though....this isn't fun..." Lust dropped the whip and went to a table while Sans panted in pain. 

Lust soon came back. "Oh Saaansyyyy~! I have a toy for youuu~!" He lifts up his a huge rubber blue dildo with little bumps. He then flicks a switch on and it began to vibrate furiously. "You are gunna LOVE this!" 

"N-No...please..." Sans panicked but Lust shoved it into his entrance roughly with no preparation. Thus it felt like Sans's flesh was tearing. He screamed in pain from the rough intrusion and the rough vibrations. The dildo even rubbed against the sacrum. Though after a moment, what felt like pain was slowly becoming pleasure Sans tried to deny. But how? His body was heating....he was going insane!

Lust watched amused by the sight. "I'm going to break you again and again and again~ I'll train you to be the perfect pet my dear Sansy"

Lust climbed on top of Sans and held onto the dildo. "Until that happens....I won't be taking your virginity just yet..." He soon began to thrust the dildo in and out bashing directly at the prostate. Sans yelled as the binds shook. Lust leaned in letting his purple tongue slither around the member licking the base then over the tip. Getting a good taste of his personal lollipop. 

Sans moaned out and due to the magic from Lust it was truly hard to ignore until pleasure fully took over for him to turn into a moaning mess. He moaned out a bunch of jibberish as his tongue hung out. Even when he cum afterwards Lust still kept pounding away. 

Lust even used the whip again simply to hit Sans's ribs whenever he tried holding back a few loud moans. 

It had been hours and Sans was close to passing out. One more squirt and that was it. Sans lost consciousness and Lust looked like he barely broke a sweat. Probably since he kept feasting upon Sans's cum. 

"Nighty night my dear Sansyyyy~" He then pulled out the soaking wet dildo and shut the vibrations off. 

"Man....do I want nothing more than to pound your asshole..." Lust cleaned himself up and removed the binds from Sans. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

Lust placed Sans within a room with no windows. He was still unconscious but the door was a cell door and he disabled Sans's magic. He also placed him in a new attire. White shirt with black pants. Lucky his clothes fit the other. They were pretty much the same size anyways. Lust eventually burned Sans's old clothes. 

Lust soon went to his study room. He took a book out and began to take a few bottles out. 

The orb glows to let Lust know it wonders what that formula is for.

Lust smirks. "For dinner later...." The orb glows saying Sans won't simply just eat after what just happened.

"Oh don't worry. I've already got that covered." 

He began to mix the chemicals within the vials and added some of his magic within it. It swirled and bubbled. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

Once it was time to eat the next day, Sans was strapped down to a chair. Lust was staring at him oddly.

"I'm not hungry..." Sans said stubbornly. 

"Lies. I can tell you are.."

"I'd rather starve!" Sans looked away. "And besides I can't even eat! You have my arms strapped down!" 

"Oh? Want me to baby feed you then?" Lust offered being playful. 

Sans looked at him irritated. "No!" But Lust then got up and took a spoon full of soup. 

"It doesn't have poison in it you big baby" Lust pushed the spoon near his mouth.

" I said I don't--" And the spoon was shoved in causing Sans to swallow and cough. 

"ACHHK! Are you nu--" Sans tasted it. "....Mm..." It tasted odd. He felt more hungry. "Mmm..." He couldn't resist asking for another for some reason. "I...I need another..." Why was he asking!? Was he that hungry!? He flustered in embarrassment. 

"You sure? I thought you wanted to starve? I could just eat the food right in front of you." Lust taunted.

"H-Hey! You offered to feed me! That's not fair!" Sans whined.

Lust took a bite of the roasted chicken and some mash potatoes. "Mmm...I want to hear you beg for it."

"What!? Hell no!" Sans turn away annoyed. "I change my mind! I'd rather die!" 

"Aww! Too bad! Guess I'll eat all of this for myself" Lust started to feast. 

Sans's mouth was watering a bit. Why couldn't he stop staring? He was so hungry! He....needed to...NO! He refused to beg! He didn't want to beg for his food like a dog! He didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction of being his...pet. 

But...he couldn't resist. He was so hungry....and...the way Lust ate....why did he find that....hot? NO! He shouldn't be thinking about that! Sans tried to resist, blinking a few times. His white orbs slowly changing a purple glow.

It was hard to resist. He wanted to so bad! He was hungry. And watching Lust eat like this....

He even began hanging his tongue out. He felt the center of himself...glow. 

Lust dripped a bit of gravy down his sleeve and Lust licked it up sensually. "Mmm...mmm!" Sans was sweating. Why was....he turned on by this?

He felt like he'd explode! 

"PLEASE!" Sans suddenly raised his voice catching Lust's attention.

"Hmm? Please....what?" Lust looked over with interest.

"Please!....Please! I'm...I'm so hungry! Please just feed me!" Sans finally begged. 

"....Hmm...." Lust being a 'gentlemen' he wipes his mouth with a napkin and gets up to walk over to Sans.

"See? Was that so hard?" He lifted a spoonful of food.

Sans opened his mouth ready to eat but then Lust pulled back. "H-Hey! I did what you said! You won't just let me starve will ya!?"

"Of course not sweety! But I know for a fact you want more than to eat." He gently placed his hand on Sans's glowing blue bulge showing through his pants. Sans was surprised and his fluster thicken from the sight.

"Tell ya what. I'll feed you...but afterwards....you have to agree to let me eat off you. Okay?" Lust offered with a smile.

That was just absurd! There was no way he was going to agree to that! But....

".....O-Okay..." He lowered his head. Internally shocked by what he just said. Was he so hungry that he agreed to that? What was going on with him?

"Hmhm! Good boy!" Lust gently patted Sans on the head and began feeding him. Sans didn't like it but...he needed to eat so he did. 

"....Very good boy!" Lust said joyful.


End file.
